


At First Sight

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [14]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Breha has had several people whom she’s known they would be important to her at first sight. But there were two who stood out the most: Bail and Padmé Amidala.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Padmé Amidala & Breha Organa
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashFictionFriday prompt #88 At first sight

Breha has had several people whom she’s known they would be important to her at first sight. But there were two who stood out the most: Bail and Padmé Amidala.

When it came to Bail, she had fallen head over heels in love with him as they studied together. There was something warm and kind in his eyes that made her swoon, he was also very handsome, tall and broad, with good humor and smart and he was so very kind. And she had known that she would love no one else for the rest of her life. He was the one and she wanted to spend her rest of her life with him.

It had been the greatest day of her life so far when they married. She simply couldn’t wait to form a family with him. Nothing would ever part them, she knew that deep in her bones. Bail would often tease her about her romantic notions about them. 

She would always raise her brow, smile and ask, “And you don’t think so?”

He would smile, bend down and kiss the top of her head. “Of course I do,” he would always respond. “But I find it wonderful how you seem so certain. And how much of a romantic you are.”

“And you love me.”

“And I love you.” He agreed.

They had weathered so many storms, they had struggled to conceived and when that happened it was with deep grief that none of those pregnancies had resulted in a child. But they had each other, and they began speaking about adoption, but they wanted to take their time. They would be fine, as long as they were together. She knew.

When it came to Padmé, she had met her on a diplomatic visit to Coruscant she had made. Truth be told, it was to see Bail more than anything. And it had been Bail who had introduce them.

It had taken her one look at the jovial senator and former Queen, that she had immediately decided that she would love this woman, and that this woman would become important in their lives. And she had welcomed Padmé to their circle with open arms.

It was quite admirable the passion that Padmé had for the betterment of the Galaxy. And they would sometimes speak via holo whenever they could. It was then, that their friendship grew and she would always make sure to invite her to celebrations in Alderaan. One memorable occasion, Padmé had arrived wearing a black leather dress that made heads turn to look at her, being as she stood out from the crowd of Alderaanians.

“You look quite stunning, Padmé.”

Padmé had blushes a bit and said, “I’m afraid that my wardrobe suffered a little and wore what I had on hand, I hope I’m not offending.”

She had shaken her head, “No. It’s an unusual dress, but thing that offends.”

“Oh good, I worried,” Padmé said, looking quite relieved. “I was afraid, because people keep staring at me.”

She had chuckled, “They do not stare because an offense, Padmé.”

It had been Padmé’s turn to laugh. 

And their friendship grew and she loved Padmé well, as if she were the sister she never had. And when Bail had let her know of Padmé passing, she had mourned her friend deeply.

Then, Bail arrived with a pair of babies and her heart went out to them. And she loved them at first sight too. “It’s quite the surprise, Bail,” she spoke softly, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping babies.

“They are Padmé’s.”

Her head snapped up and looked at Bail, “What?”

“Padmé was with child, but… she has passed. She was able to birth them before she did. They are the children of Anakin Skywalker and he has fallen to the darkside. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda wanted to send the boy to his uncle in Tatooine.”

She gaped, and she knew that her jaw had dropped. Padmé had never mentioned her relationship with Anakin, but then again, Jedi were forbidden to have lovers. She frowned, she supposed that both of them were young enough to relish in the forbidden. And she looked at the babies in her arms, a wave of sorrow washed over her, these babies had lost everything, but they could give the babies a good and happy life. She had already fallen in love with them at first sight, but now, she made it her mission to make sure that they would be loved and well cared for. “Then, we will love them. Twice for the parents they have lost.”

Bail looked at her with a small smile on his lips, and nodded. They would be fine, she knew. And she also knew that she and Bail would rather die than allow any harm come to these babies. She - No, _they_ could do it. They would love these babies like they were their own, for their sake and for Padmé. She owed that much to her friend. And well, it had been Bail's idea, so she knew that he would be at her side. For her, for them and their now children.


End file.
